White Roulette and Sex
by E-61
Summary: 14 Maret yang biasa dikenal sebagai white day, Reborn mengadakan permainan russian roulette. Yang justru menjadi malapetaka bagi beberapa orang, dan anugrah bagi beberapa orang lain.


"_Dame-Tsuna, besok undang semua guardianmu kemari."_

"_Eh, buat apa, Reborn..? Besok kan libur... aku ingin bersantai.."_

_**DAK**_

_**BRUK**_

_**! #%*($#^*))(&#&!**_

_Setelah 'mengajari' murid kesayangannya, Reborn berjalan santai ke arah kalender yang digantung di salah satu sudut kamar sang murid. Kemudian menunjuk salah satu tanggal sambil berdiri di atas tangga—Leon yang berubah wujud lebih tepatnya._

"_Besok adalah white day, dan kita semua akan merayakannya dengan bermain." Sang hitman tersenyum dibalik wajah yang tersembunyi di fedora._

* * *

_**.**_

**- White Roulette and Sex -**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Characters** © Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_**Permainan yang mengandalkan keberuntungan... dan juga keberanian... itulah Russian Roulette yang biasanya.. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat permainan yang serupa namun tidak sama?"**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Rintik hujan mengalir pelan di kaca jendela yang tipis, menggantikan matahari yang tampaknya lelah mengawasi mahluk-mahluk hidup yang hampir menganggapnya tak ada walau ia bersinar seterang yang ia bisa.

Untuk contoh yang lebih spesifik, seperti mahluk-mahluk penghuni rumah dengan tulisan 'Sawada' terukir di pagarnya; rumah yang tadinya pendiam namun berubah ratusan derajat. Rumah yang kini tidak pernah tidur.

Ditemani payung abu-abu bermotif dinamit, Gokudera berdiri dengan sabar sambil menyalakan rokok yang entah sudah jadi ke berapa ia hisap sejak pagi buta. Manik _emerald_nya yang jernih terus terpaku ke atas; memandang langsung jendela kamar Tsunayoshi Sawada. Atau yang biasa dipanggil Tsuna.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun... maaf menunggu..." Tsuna keluar dengan helaan napas.

"Tidak masalah, _J__uudaime.."_

"Kau tidak bersama Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna melirik ke sekitar.

"Tidak _J__uudaime, _si _baseball-freak_ itu tidak bisa ikut karena sedang sakit," Tsuna hanya menggumamkan kata oh yang tersirat di tatapan matanya.

"Reborn masih sarapan.. kau mau ikut sarapan juga, Gokudera-kun?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng cepat.

Tak lama, Reborn keluar dan dengan tenang sudah berada diatas bahu Tsuna.

"_Ciaossu..."_

"_Ohayou, _Reborn-san." Sang penggila dinamit itu membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Karena sekarang semua sudah disini..." Reborn melompat turun dari bahu Tsuna dan duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Bianchi. Rumah Tsuna semakin terlihat ramai dengan adanya para guardian minus Yamamoto, bahkan Kyoko, Haru, Ken, Chikusa, dan M.M juga ikut hadir dan duduk dengan tenang (lebih tepatnya cuek).

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengundang kami semua, _byon?"_ Ken sedikit menggeram sambil menikmati kegiatan tangannya mengorek telinga, diikuti dengan M.M yang asyik bercermin, Chikusa yang membersihkan kacamatanya, dan Haru bersama Kyoko serta Chrome yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kita akan bermain." Reborn menaruh sebuah pistol berwarna hijau di atas meja, "kalian tentu sudah tahu kan kalau hari ini white day—"

"Ah! Apa kita akan bermain russian roulette seperti waktu itu?" Tanpa sadar Kyoko menyela ucapan Reborn dengan wajah berseri-seri. Reborn tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Tapi berbeda dari permainan aslinya yang hanya butuh satu peluru, kali ini aku memasukkan semua peluru ke dalamnya, tentu saja bukan peluru biasa.." Semua yang hadir minus Bianchi, Kyouya, dan Kyouko mulai menunjukkan kekhawatiran di wajahnya namun mulai lega karena kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut hitman tersebut. "..tapi hanya satu peluru dying will di peluru ini, sisanya hanya peluru biasa yang memiliki efek khusus lainnya. Dan tidak akan kuberitahu agar permainan ini menjadi menarik, tentu saja kalian tidak bisa berkata tidak jika masih sayang nyawa." Entah sejak kapan di sekeliling mereka sudah terpasang berbagai macam perangkap—yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan karena jumlahnya yang terlalu banyak— dipasang sedemikian rupa agar tidak bisa lolos bahkan untuk tipe seperti Hibari Kyouya. Membuat sang prefek yang notabene diam sempat melancarkan deathglare kemudian mendecak pelan.

"Cih.."

Hening yang sangat berat— yang bahkan tak bisa disentuh nyanyian burung—muncul di sekitar mereka. Padahal di luar cuaca sudah cerah dan penuh nuansa bahagia.

"A-anu.. kurasa lebih baik kita segera mulai, Reborn..." Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Reborn pun kemudian mulai memutar pistol tersebut.

Giliran pertama jatuh pada Chrome.

Gemetar, gadis itu meletakkan ujung pistol di keningnya. Kyoko dan Haru tampak menyemangatinya seolah gadis bersurai ungu itu sedang mengikuti lomba.

**DOR**

Tidak sampai sedetik, asap berwarna kebiruan mulai menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu. Yang kemudian berubah menjadi es. Menyelimuti tubuh _mist guardian _itu dari leher hingga perut.

"Bo.. bossu..."

"Re-Reborn!"

"Tenang, dia tidak akan mati kedinginan. Berikutnya," reborn kemudian memutar pistol untuk kedua kalinya.

Berhenti.

Tepat diantara Kyouko dan Fuuta yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Giliran kalian berdua."

"Maksudnya, kami harus menembak bersama-sama?" Kyouko menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri dan Fuuta.

"Iya, kalian harus merapat kemudian menembak dengan kedua tangan kalian." Kyouko dan Fuuta dengan polosnya mematuhi instruksi dari Reborn, Tsuna diam-diam merasa cemburu sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa diam memperhatikan.

Asap dengan warna kuning kemerahan memenuhi keduanya, kemudian mereka berdua menghilang digantikan dengan sosok seseorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan dua warna cokelat yang bergradasi, gadis itu mengenakan pakaian seperti dewi-dewi pada buku mitologi Yunani berwarna putih transparan. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku yang mirip dengan yang biasa Fuuta bawa.

"Aku adalah Fuuko, wahai kau yang telah memanggilku di hari yang panuh kasih ini.." gadis itu menunjuk Tsuna. "Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku.. tepat pada hari yang dijanjikan dalam ramalan dari sang perawan, kita akan menjadi satu seutuhnya." Gadis itu menurunkan salah satu lengan bajunya sambil melangkah ke arah Tsuna.

"Reborn!" dengan wajah yang merah padam Tsuna mencoba menghindar dari Fuuko, sekali lagi semua hanya bisa diam memperhatikan kecuali Bianchi yang menahan tawa.

"Menjauh dari _Juudaime_!"

Ralat, sekali lagi semua hanya bisa diam memperhatikan kecuali Bianchi yang menahan tawa dan Gokudera yang melempar puluhan dinamit hingga muncul ledakan yang saling bersahutan.

Terima kasih untuk Gokudera dan dinamitnya, secara ajaib Fuuta dan Kyouko kembali seperti semula. Ajaibnya lagi jebakan yang sebelumnya ada juga jadi hancur berantakan.

Melihat harapan di depan mata, semua yang hadir langsung melangkahkan kaki dari rumah Tsuna yang sudah bisa dikatakan rusak berat itu. Bahkan Ken dan Chikusa membawa lari Chrome yang masih setengah membeku. Kembali ke habitat—ralat—rumah masing-masing.

Tinggal Gokudera, Tsuna, Fuuta, Bianchi, I-pin, dan Lambo—yang sebenarnya hampir berhasil kabur jika saja tanduknya tidak ditarik Reborn—. Sungguh malang.

"Hayato Gokudera.. sebagai hukuman.. berikutnya giliranmu." Dengan cepat Reborn mengarahkan pistol ke arah Gokudera dan menarik pelatuknya.

Gokudera seketika tewas di tempat dengan setetes darah mengalir turun dari kening dan.. perut?

Tsuna dan yang lain _speechless_.

Dua hingga lima detik berikutnya mendadak Gokudera bangkit kembali, telanjang dengan api berwarna kuning dan merah menyala di keningnya, wajahnya juga nampak berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. Mendadak _hyper intuition _Tsuna bereaksi.

_Tidak salah lagi, Gokudera-kun terkena peluru dying will, tapi kan dia dapat dua tembakan.. peluru yang satu lagi efeknya apa ya? Semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh... _

"Reborn! Aku akan merawat Yamamoto Takeshi dengan seluruh cintaku!"

Suara kaki yang berlari diikuti hembusan angin adalah yang terdengar berikutnya.

Detik itu Tsuna berharap menjadi tuli sesaat.

"My, my... Hayato sudah besar rupanya..." Bianchi menggendong I-pin dan Lambo lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Awasi dia, dame-Tsuna." Reborn menendang pantat Tsuna kemudian menyusul Bianchi.

**o0o**

"Huooo... " Gokudera terus berlari menuju rumah Yamamoto dengan kecepatan penuh, yang untungnya masih bisa diikuti Tsuna dengan susah payah.

"Keluar kau, Yamamoto Takeshi!" Gokudera dengan lantang berteriak begitu sampai di rumah _rain guardian_. Sedangkan Tsuna yang bersembunyi dan memperhatikan dari jauh hanya bisa merasa iba pada Gokudera yang tidak sadar diperhatikan dengan tatapan aneh oleh orang-orang yang lewat.

Meskipun dia akui, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Untuk saat ini.

Dari dalam rumah, Yamamoto langsung bisa mengenali pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Ia pun berjalan keluar. Bermaksud membukakan pintu meski demam membuat langkahnya sedikit limbung.

"Ada apa, Goku—" Tanpa menunggu kalimatnya selesai, Gokudera langsung masuk dan menarik tangan Yamamoto dengan kasar ke kamarnya dan mendorongnya hingga terbaring di futon, membuat sang pemilik rumah meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"Apa-apaan?" Yamamoto memperhatikan Gokudera yang berada di atasnya, dan saat itu baru ia baru menyadari kalau sosok di hadapannya itu tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

Gokudera mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening keduanya saling menempel—untungnya dying will flame di kening Gokudera tidak bisa membakar—lalu ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Yamamoto yang masih mencerna kejadian barusan hanya bisa terpaku. Hingga handphonenya bergetar dan memunculkan nama Tsuna pada layarnya.

"_Ha.. Halo? Yamamoto-kun?"_

"Tsuna.. sebenarnya Gokudera kenapa..? Bukankah hari ini dia seharusnya ke rumahmu.. Tapi kenapa dia malah ke rumahku? Apalagi dalam keadaan telanjang?" Yamamoto langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"_I-itu..." _Tsuna menjelaskan semuanya pada Yamamoto. Namun tetap saja, Yamamoto tidak mengerti.

"_Po-pokoknya, kabari aku kalau dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi.."_

Telepon terputus sebelum Yamamoto bisa menjawab lagi. Pria bersurai hitam itu pun hanya bisa menghela napas pelan sambil kembali berbaring untuk merilekskan punggungnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur ayahnya sedang di luar kota sehingga ia tidak masalah dan juga tidak perlu khawatir dengan—pemandangan yang langka—Gokudera yang telanjang.

_Merawatku dengan cinta.. ya..._

Mendadak sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

**o0o**

Gokudera yang masih memiliki dying will kini menaruh secangkir teh yang ia buat bersama dua butir obat. Ia duduk bersila sambil menunggu Yamamoto meminum obatnya. Padahal sudah satu jam berlalu namun Gokudera belum juga kembali normal.

Wajahnya bahkan sudah semakin merona tanpa sebab.

Dan itu semakin membuat Yamamoto ingin mewujudkan ide yang sempat muncul di kepalanya. Ia pun menarik tangan Gokudera lembut agar pria bersurai kelabu itu pindah ke sisinya. Dielusnya helai kelabu itu, kemudian berpindah ke pipinya. Dan dagunya

Dan ciuman pun terjadi, awalnya hanya saling menempel. Namun Yamamoto dengan sengaja menjilat bibir bawah sang _storm guardian_. Membuatnya terbuka, dengan lihainya lidah Yamamoto bermain dengan lidah Gokudera. Terus hingga udara seakan menghilang dari paru-paru keduanya.

Yamamoto mengambil napas sejenak sambil memperhatikan Gokudera, wajahnya memang sudah tidak menunjukkan rona merah. Tapi iris _emerald _yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seakan menggoda itu membuat Yamamoto tidak ragu untuk melanjutkan.

Tubuh Gokudera yang putih kini sudah punya warna baru; merah. Kissmark kecil berwarna merah namun banyak tersebar di tubuhnya. Di dada, pundak, hingga perut. Dan kini Yamamoto masih membuatnya di leher Gokudera. Cukup dengan menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan intensitas yang pas, maka munculah kissmark baru di lehernya.

"Aaahhh-hhnn.."

Kini posisi mereka yang duduk menghadap satu sama lain telah berubah. Gokudera kini terbaring di futon sedangkan Yamamoto di atasnya. Pria yang sebelumnya mendesah kini mengenggam beberapa helai hitam. Menikmati jilatan dan kuluman yang diberikan pada nipple-nya yang sudah tegak minta dilayani. Dying will flame di keningnya semakin berkobar. Iris _emerald_-nya tertutup dan mukanya kembali merona.

"Yamaaahh... moto... hhh..." ia memperkuat genggamannya pada helai hitam milik Yamamoto.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu. Membuat Yamamoto kini berpindah ke milik Gokudera yang terlihat basah. Ia pun menjilat cairan yang mengalir kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya sendiri untuk mengelus dan mengajaknya bermain. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan nipple Gokudera sekali lagi sambil menciumnya dengan intens. Membuat pria bersurai kelabu itu membuka mata dan tanpa sadar melengkungkan tubuhnya karena sensasi yang ia terima.

"Ahhhh..."

Yamamoto kemudian bangkit berdiri untuk melepas pakaian agar dia bisa sama dengan Gokudera. Baru saja Yamamoto ingin 'menyiapkan' Gokudera. Dying will flame yang sempat berkobar mendadak surut sebelum akhirnya hilang seluruhnya.

"Hhh..."

Gokudera mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan memandang sekeliling.

"Di mana i—the hell?! Kenapa kau ada di sini, _yagyu-baka_?! Dan kenapa kau telanjang!?"

"Sudah pasti karena aku tinggal disini kan..." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua Yamamoto kembali mencium Gokudera.

_Sayang sekali... coba kalau Gokudera masih seperti tadi hingga selesai.._

Yamamoto memandang wajah Gokudera yang memerah.

_Ah, sudahlah.. lanjutkan saja..._

"Aku begini karena kau yang mengajakku duluan, Gokudera..."

"Apa?! Arrrggghhh!"

Yamamoto memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Gokudera tanpa mempersiapkannya lebih dahulu, dan kembali ia mencium pria bersurai kelabu dengan memegang kepalanya agar ia tidak melawan. Hingga miliknya sudah masuk seluruhnya.

"K-kau..."

"Ssshh... tenang..." Yamamoto kembali bermain dengan milik Gokudera, berharap dapat membuatnya sedikit rileks sehingga Yamamoto bisa leluasa menggerakkan miliknya sendiri.

"Ahhh.."

Dari gerakan yang pelan hingga meliar dan puncaknya Yamamomoto bisa menjangkau prostat Gokudera, membuatnya submisif dan sangat, sangat menggoda.

"Aaahhhnn.. Ya-Yag.. hah.. yu.. baaaahhh.. ka..."

"Ya?"

_Kami-sama... jangan bilang dia tidak mau..._

"Ha.. harder... hhh..."

...

Yamamoto memenuhi permintaan Gokudera dengan senang hati. Beberapa menit ke depan hanya desahan satu-satunya suara yang ada, hingga akhirnya keduanya mengeluarkan hasrat mereka secara bersamaan. Sekali lagi membuat Gokudera melengkungkan tubuhnya karena hasrat Yamamoto. Sebelum akhirnya terbaring kelelahan.

Melihat wajah Gokudera yang tertidur membuat Yamamoto tanpa sadar menciumnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau merawatku, Hayato.."

Tanpa sadar matanya terpaku pada kalender yang digantung.

"14 Maret.. ah!"

Pria bersurai hitam itu terbaring di samping Gokudera. Membawa _storm guardian _ke dalam dekapannya sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Happy white day, Hayato..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Omake-**

"Hei, Reborn.."

"Hmm?"

"Peluru yang kau tembakkan ke Gokudera-kun.. sebenarnya efeknya apa?

"Oh.." Reborn diam sejenak. "Peluru cinta."

"Eh? Terus kenapa di.. perut...?

Tsuna memandang Reborn. Yang memandangnya balik sambil mengeluarkan gelembung dari hidungnya.

"Rebooorrrrrnnnn!"

**o0o**

"Pagi, _J__uudaime_.." seperti biasa Gokudera sudah berdiri di depan rumah Tsuna untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah, dan berhubung Yamamoto juga sudah sembuh. Mereka pun berjalan bertiga ke sekolah.

Kegiatan yang biasa, namun tidak biasa.

Sayang Tsuna yang berjalan di depan mereka karena takut terlambat jadi tidak sadar. Kalau Yamamoto dan Gokudera; yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sambil diam dan bergandengan tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Happy white day minna... ~ /telat

Kesalahan pada kata, tanda baca, alur, dll harap dimaklumi. Mengingat fic ini tercipta dan lahir dalam hitungan jam. Demi agar tidak terlalu telat dari white day (walau ujungnya telat juga)

Jika kalian menyukai cerita di atas.. mungkin bisa meninggalkan** review**?


End file.
